The Hellmouth Returns
The Hellmouth Returns is the first episode of the first season of Willow and Xander. This episode focuses on high school freshman Amelia enters Sunnydale High along with Nicole, Melanie and George for Freshman Orientation. She was attacked by Octavius, who warns about the Hellmouth returning. Summary Amelia, a half-vengeance demon hybrid and the long-lost relative of Anya, goes to high school for Freshman Orientation, only to be attacked by Octavius, a vampire. Plot Events before this episode, Willow casts a spell to revive a dead Anya, making her immortal for all eternity. Amelia's parents died in a house fire caused by the Hellmouth, which ends up warping reality. When Anya and Xander rescued Amelia from the burning house, they weren't only raising her, but they took care of her. 10 years ago, now raised by Xander, Amelia dresses up in a black crop top with sleeves, blue ripped jeans and white sneakers. She took out her pink backpack and kisses Xander in the cheek. She saw a revived and immortal Anya and kisses her. She told Amelia that she was raised by Xander and it was revealed that she was a long lost cousin of Anya's family. At the Freshman Orientation at school, she meets a girl named Melanie Chase when she inadvertently bumped her in her shoulder while texting. Melanie turns upset, smacks her painfully in her shoulder and goes back to texting. Amelia meets George and Kelly Benson, children of Dawn Summers and Tobias Benson and finally realized that they've been here for the first time. Meanwhile, Willow and Oz were at the Brownbell Café talking about how their children are doing. They met Anya Jenkins, who was entering the café and talking about Hellmouth warping reality and raising Amelia. At the girls' bathroom, Amelia is putting on makeup until Octavius attacks her. He told her that she is actually immortal and kisses her. So they walk towards the classroom. At the Freshman Orientation, Nicole meets a witch, sitting and reading a book, showing on how to cast a spell on her feather. She was named Abigail Corrius. Nicole was surprised that the feather turns by telekinesis and it floats in the air. Amelia and Octavius, who is holding an umbrella meets a Slayer named Luke, who had a stake and a bottle of holy water in his backpack. It is revealed that Buffy had a son, which Octavius is surprised about. At the cemetery, Drusilla and Spike were carrying around an umbrella to protect them from the sunlight talking about their son. She told him that their son had her mom's hair color. At home, Amelia was asked how was her day have been by Anya, she said that it wasn't only about her first time being at school in Summer, but the Freshman Orientation being held. Giles hosted this orientation here. Sypnosis Cast *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *Jessica Belkin as Amelia Rosenberg *Jason Marsters as Spike *Juliet Landeau as Drusilla *Finn Wolfhard as Octavius *Rowan Blanchard as Melanie Chase *Grant Palmer as George Summers *DeVore LeDridge as Kelly Summers *Zac Efron as Tobias Benson-Summers *Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers *Jacob Hopkins as Luke Summers *Seth Green as Daniel "Oz" Osbourne *Sadie Sink as Nicole Rosenberg-Osbourne *Francesca Capaldi as Anais Rosenberg-Osbourne *Caitlin Carmichael as Charlene Maclay *Madisyn Shipman as Abigail Corrius Transcript Main article: /Transcript Promo transcript Main article: /Promo transcript Trivia Category:Willow and Xander Category:Willow and Xander episodes Category:Willow and Xander season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas